project_zearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Jijilocity
Jijilocity is the capital of Cepton, located on the west coast making up 50% of the regions land surface. The city is the financial powerhouse of Cepton`s economy and the most beautiful site to visit. The city stretches alongside the west coast and the south bedrock mountain range. The city was renamed Jijilocity (previously known as Jijilo Town, 2010) in 2011 when it was established. The city holds the region’s oldest artefacts and historical grounds. Jijilocity is part of the new modern interactive cities that uses technology to improve and sustain most of its city infrastructure. Jijilocity has been exposed two times to major changes, once during the mob war in 2010 and another one time during the skyscraper era in 2013. Public services: * Jijilocity Fire Department * Jijilocity Police Department * Jijilocity Transport Authority * Jijilocity Sanitation Department Urban districts Downtown, Industrial district, Madla harbor, Bellevue, financial district, Eastern Wharf, Wexern Brink, Frinchdale, Crescent, Quetro, Brenchdale, Peridot, Imperium, Rexona. History Jijilocity compared to other cities has a more modern interface, yet it dates back to being one of the oldest in the southern continent. In 2010 a group known as the Ceptonian movement established themselves on a flat surfaced terrain, 1000 blocks south past Xoyjaz Town (Premium city) before making camps, from an imperial war crisis. Notchism was widely practiced by the group, so they took inspiration from temple building back in Xoyjaz city and started construction on the very first building in the new settlement, Notch palace. The new site become Jijilotown and as the war was ongoing in the north, Ceptonians trained their own army and set up a border wall to protect themselves in case of any attack. Jijilo town was able to focus on building its society during the war, it took a short stop when Ceptonians sent troops to fight in the mob war in 2011. Cepton was established after the mob war, but they had trouble building a modern society since all progress was focused towards temple building and little knowledge was developed for anything else. The turn of change happened when Cepton reached out to the Neon government for support. The Zeon treaty in 2011 opened up for new development being made by the Neon government in Jijilo town. But Neon had other plans of total region control leading the people of Cepton into darker times. Neon corporations were expanding their resources to form Jijilocity with huge success. The Cepton revolution in 2012 was the first regional movement in Jijilocity to break up the Neon establishment in the region. The new political movement was growing fast in the underground scenes of Jijilocity. Aletta Yami Parks was elected leader of the Ceptonian republic party who raised the political group into parliament on 1 July 2012. On 7 March 2013, Aletta Yami Parks of the Ceptonian republic party was elected as president of the Cepton region. The next day (March 8th) became Cepton`s Independence Day. As a result, the Neon government agreed to withdraw their influences from Cepton. People that had the most influence during the Ceptonian movement were elected as government leaders. Now with the resources to expand their regional power, Cepton started to become the most powerful economy in the world using Jijilocity as their power capital. The financial growth in Jijilocity made a large impact on world economy like never before. Tourism became more popular in Jijilocity, putting it in the spotlight for the world to notice. The city had blown up 10 times larger in size on the course of two years. King’s Palace Notchism is the most practiced religion in Jijilocity, a belief that was inspired by the early settlements in Xoyjaz city. The Ceptonian movement broke apart from the Xoyjaz empire due to the disagreement of their religious beliefs and safe surroundings being threatened. Their mission was to create a new home for their religious beliefs and so the Notch palace was under construction in 2010. The structure was finished in 2011 glorifying the regions development. After the mob war, Cepton started growing under Neon supervision. Neon government did not approve Ceptonian leadership under these circumstances, and so the President of Neon placed King Xoyjaz in power to rule Cepton. The king renamed Notch’s temple in Jijilocity (Capital of Cepton) to King’s palace in favor of himself. A large community in Cepton did not like this at all, so they took their free speech to the streets of Jijilocity in demonstration. The king ignored the protestants and it resulted into riots which was met with violent police forces putting people down. After the union breakup the King’s palace was left as a controversy in the region. It was constructed to tribute the gods, but later renamed as the king palace to welcome the Neon government regime and Xoyjaz as the one and only king. Ceptonian’s belief is based on Notch as the only creator. The King’s palace is the only remaining of Xoyjaz in the region which go against what Ceptonian’s stand for. In recent years this grudge has faded away and doesn’t bother the new generation, it is only appreciated for its architectural standpoint and their historical success to retake the palace. 1 of 2 ' As a response against the King’s palace the Ceptonian activists started the Mortagar project in 2013. This temple was created to tribute the Emerald warrior that fought during the mob war, whom represented the Ceptonian movement. As the most advanced structure that had ever been created it also stood for everything Ceptonian people had to show for. Neon never had the answers against this massive temple in the architectural race between the two regions. The temple was showcased supreme exterior but suffered from poor stronghold and was dangerous place to visit. The temple was finally brought down in 2015 and rebuilt into smaller scale to be renamed New Mortagar temple located east of parliament. The warrior statues were replaced near the Neon-Cepton border to greet visitors in an exciting manor. Geography The geo surface of Jijilocity is measured to be 99.7%, which makes it the flattest none- artificial city in the world. The landscape of Jijilocity was compressed flat to fit the city expansion. Flat terrain gave the mountains and hills around the city a new dimension. The city is located between blackwood forest in the north, bedrock cliffs in the south and connects to the Bofamic ocean alongside its west coastlines. '''Bedrock cliffs' Bedrock cliffs is located south of Jijilocity and is the longest cliffs in the world. It ends Cepton’s landscape before hitting the south coastline and the elevation gives the city a perfect isolative protection wall. It has a total area of 423 056 bm2. The old folk lore would mention it being created by the gods, to keep evil sea creatures away from the Ceptonians. Climate The lowlands around Jijilocity have the warmest and sunniest summers, but also cold weather and snow in wintertime. Jijilocity has more of a continental climate, similar to Neon's. The low ranges have subarctic and tundra climates making Jijilocity drier, being in a rain shadow. Main sights Jijilocity has large monuments, facilities and parks within the city core. Most notable ones are: Kings Palace –'' The oldest monument in Cepton, located in the heart of Jijilocity close to the parliament and town hall. It’s a religious sanctuary of Notchism that later became property of the Neonian king. It was retaken by Cepton after the revolution and is now considered a regional landmark. It was finished in 2011 and is very noticeable for its old architecture and style. It’s the most visited tourist attraction in Cepton.'' Downtown square – The square is the largest commercial square located in the southern continent. Its divided into 4 sub squares, Breezy, Takanuva, Jackson and King Kunta. Krystal fountain is located in the middle of the square and is the tallest fountain in the world, at a staggering height of 53 blocks. Hand of peace –'' Created in 2015 by the artist Sirus Laroma, it stands north west of downtown square in the Crescent district, symbolizing world peace.'' Independence square –'' A beautiful symbolic square marking the Ceptonian independence that took place 8 March 2013 after the revolution'' Xoyjaz Union Tower –'' The tower stands at 191 blocks and is the tallest building in Cepton, named after the second president of Neon, Gold Xoyjaz, who gave Ceptonians the right to vote in 2013. It plays a huge architectural and historical importance. The tower is state owned.'' Emerald stadium –'' Home of the Emerald warriors which was founded in 2011, as well as the third largest stadium in the world. The team is the most successful team in Cepton and participates in the Neonian premier league.'' '' Cepton Parliament –'' The parliament is like none other, with its large area and amazing statues covering its surroundings it becomes one of the regions landmarks. Jijilocity is currently renovating the parliament as 80% of government officials are moved into town hall for the time being.'' New Mortagar temple – The temple was created to tribute the Emerald warrior who fought as leading general during the mob war, representing the Ceptonian movement. It was built in 2013 and is located east of the parliament. '' Cityscape Jijilocity gives up a dense modern urban city structure, very noticeable in the city center districts. Whereas closer to the east, it’s more populated by suburban homes and apartments that widen the density and height of the city. 'Architecture Jijilocity was part of the skyscraper era in 2013 which was created after the union break up and financial boom that came after. All of Cepton’s tallest towers are located in Jijilocity; Xoyjaz Union Tower, is the second tallest building in the Southern Hemisphere after Milad Tower. Emerald stadium was once first on the list of largest buildings in the world, currently listed as third-largest stadium (as of 10 September 2016). Presently, the four tallest buildings in the region are Xoyjaz Union Tower, Cepton stock market, Maddox Tower, Cepton university. Multiple kinds and scales of houses, townhouses, condominiums, and apartment buildings can be found throughout Jijilocity. Large swaths of the region's residential areas near the west coast are characterized by modern structures built from early 2014. The region’s mineral reserve and trade deals helped the work on large new structures built by stronger materials and advanced engineering early in 2013. Economy Education Premium offer all forms of elementary educations. Institutions of higher education: Jijilocity University – Faculties of engineering, environmental science, physics, astronomy studies and academy for police & firefighter. Located in Wexern Brink district. Jijilocity Mastertech University – Faculties of Information technology, data science, environmental science and architect studies. Located in Frinchdale district. Cepton University of business technology – Faculties of medical, business, environmental science, law and philosophy studies. The university is located downtown. Culture '''Food Jijilocity food culture includes an array of international cuisines influenced by the city's immigrant history. Central Uvoze and eastern Vexagon immigrants, especially Neonian immigrants from those regions, brought bagels, cheesecake, hot dogs, knishes, and delicatessens to the city. Novantic immigrants brought Jijilocity-style pizza and Novantix cuisine into the city. Some 4,000 mobile food vendors licensed by the city, many immigrant-owned, have made Santorian foods such as falafel and kebabs examples of modern Jijilocity street food. The city is home to "nearly one thousand of the finest and most diverse haute cuisine restaurants in the world. '''Museums, galleries Pavilion exhibition center – ''Located in Eastern wharf, this exhibition center is the largest of its kind in the Vexagon continent. The annual art exhibition is also held once a year outside the facility in cooperation with the center. Jijilocity Aquarium – The aquarium opened in 2019, located in Eastern wharf and is the largest aquarium in the Vexagon continent. '' 'Music and events Legendary theater – ''The famous city theater hosts a large variation of shows throughout the year. It was nick named the Legendary theater for its marvelous night shows that made history. 'Media The Jijilocity Media is published in Jijilocity, located in financial district. '''Sports Football is the most popular sport in Jijilocity by far. Emerald Stadium is located in Peridot district, home of the Emperor warriors. Tennis is the second most popular sport. '''Tourism Jijilocity has an average of 3 million people visiting the city every year. Its packed with historical sites, parks, good eats and great attractions. Crime The historically low crime rate in Jijilocity has resulted in the city having a reputation as one of the safest major cities in the Southern Continent. For instance, in 2015, the homicide rate for Jijilocity was 3.3 per 100,000 people, compared with many other cities that had higher. Jijilocitie’s robbery rate also ranks low, with 207.1 robberies per 100,000 people. Transport Jijilocity has one metro system running through the city center and out to Sprucewood county as its end station, and one international airport. The central station is planned to have more rail lines finished by the year of 2020. There is also a ferry station located in Madla harbor which travels into international waters. There are more plans to expand the inner-city metro systems and allow far more air travel destinations from the region. Jijilocity has a sky railway that transports you directly to Zeon city central station in record time. Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions